The present invention relates to a power adapter assembly, and more particularly to a power adapter assembly for use between a portable electrical device and a power source.
Portable electrical devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) have become more and more popular due to the convenience of portability and multi-functions. For the purpose of enabling a portable electrical device to be used at all times, the portable electrical device is commonly provided with at least one rechargeable battery which supplies required power to the portable electrical device when an external power source is not available. In order to recharge the rechargeable battery via the built-in charge circuit of the portable electrical device directly, a power adapter is commonly employed to convert the power from the utility power source into a required charge power for the portable electrical device.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a schematic view showing a general power adapter for a mobile phone. As shown in FIG. 1, a power adapter 10 is provided to cooperate with the mobile phone 11 for supplying required charge power to recharge the rechargeable battery of the mobile phone 11. Generally, various mobile phones employ various rechargeable batteries and various rechargeable batteries have different specifications. Therefore, the power adapters 10 correspondingly have various specifications, e.g. charging voltage and charging current. Furthermore, a joint 101 of the power adapter 10 and a socket 111 of the mobile phone 11 are also designed into different structures in order to conform to respective mobile phones. When a consumer changes another type of mobile phone, the consumer has to purchase another power adapter having a joint structure matching with the socket of the mobile phone and leave the original power adapter unused. Accordingly, the consumer wastes a lot of cost and produces a lot of unused things. Hence, the main purpose of the present invention is to eliminate the defects encountered by the prior arts.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a universal type of power adapter for use between a portable electrical device and a power source.
It is further an objective of the present invention to provide a power adapter assembly for use between a portable electrical device and a power source. The power adapter assembly includes a power connecting device, a data storage unit and a power adapter. The power connecting device has a first joint at one end thereof for electrically connecting to the portable electrical device and a second joint at the other end thereof. The data storage unit is electrically connected with the second joint of the power connecting device and storing power supply data specific to the portable electrical device. The power adapter has a socket for electrically connecting to the second joint of the power connecting device. The power adapter reads power supply data stored in the data storage unit, converts the power from the power source into a required power form according to power supply data, and transfers the power in required power form to the portable electrical device through the power connecting device.
Preferably, the portable electrical device is a mobile phone.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, the data storage unit is disposed in the power connecting device. Preferably, the data storage unit is a non-volatility memory. More preferably, the non-volatility memory is one selected from a group consisting of a flash memory, an EEPROM, an EPROM, a PROM and a Mask ROM.
Preferably, the power supply data stored in the data storage unit includes the level of a recharge voltage and/or the level of a recharge current.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the power adapter further comprises a recognizing device electrically connected with the socket for reading power supply data stored in the data storage unit and outputting a control signal corresponding to power supply data while the second joint of the power connecting device electrically connects with the socket, and a controlled power supply electrically connected with the recognizing device, the power source and the socket for converting the power from the, power source into the required power form in response to the control signal and transferring the power in required power form to the portable electrical device through the power connecting device.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the socket includes an insertion detecting device for detecting whether the second joint is electrically connected with the socket and initializing the power adapter while the second joint of the power transferring wire is determined to be electrically connected with the socket.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a power connecting device for use among a portable electrical device, a power adapter and a power source. The power connecting device includes a cable for transmitting power from power source to the portable electrical device, a first joint disposed at one end of the cable for electrically connecting to the portable electrical device, a second joint disposed at the other end of the cable for electrically connecting to a socket of the power adapter, and a data storage unit electrically connected with the second joint and storing therein power supply data specific to the portable electrical device. The power supply data is provided to the power adapter so as to convert the power from the power source to a required power form corresponding to the power supply data, and the power in the required power form is transferred to the portable electrical device through the second joint, cable and first joint while the second joint is electrically connected with the socket of the power adapter.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a power adapter for use among a portable electrical device, a power connecting device and a power source, wherein the power connecting device includes a data storage unit for storing therein power supply data specific to the portable electrical device. The power adapter reads the power supply data through the socket and the second joint, converts the power from the power source into a required power form corresponding to the power supply data, and transfers the power in required power form to the portable electrical device through the power connecting device while the power connecting device is connected with the power source and the power adapter.